


Andy and Amelie The Affair

by polarisgalaxy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: England (Country), Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Lesbian Character, Tennis, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisgalaxy/pseuds/polarisgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Andy Murray lost in the Wimbledon semifinals to Roger Federer he is crushed. Andy decides to visit Amelie Mauresmo at her flat to discuss their future. Andy has been hiding his true feelings for Amelie but he can no longer deny he has strong romantic feelings toward his female coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth

Saturday afternoon two O'clock, the sun is shining as I walk to Amelie's flat in Wimbledon village. I am a bit nervous, my hands are shaking but I know I must talk to her. I walk up the red brick steps, past the lush green grass to the front door. I ring the bell yet no answer. I wonder if I am pushing it? Amelie is eight months pregnant she might be exhausted or maybe she is sleeping? All I know is I need to talk to her. I glance at my Rolex watch again it is now two ten and yet no answer. Suddenly, the door slowly opens and Amelie looks at me she is indeed tired her hair is in a tight bun. Amelie is wearing a blue T shirt and black leggings she motions me to come inside. We walk past the corridor into the living room and I sit on the black sofa. "Would you like some coffee or tea Andy?" Amelie asks. My mind is foggy I feel confused. I look at her and say "a cup of tea thanks". Amelie walks slowly into the kitchen I hear the kettle heating up, the cups rattling, Amelie opening the sugar container and the fridge open. "How much sugar do you want Andy one spoon or two?" She asks. "Just one spoon of sugar thanks". I mumble. "Do you want any milk or cream Andy?" "Yes please". I reply. I turn on the television and BBC is interviewing Serena Williams she won her sixth Wimbledon title today. I wish I had more Wimbledon victories. Amelie passes me the cup of tea and I sip it lost in my thoughts. I turn the television set off. "Okay Andy what is going on? Let's talk about your match with Roger Federer yesterday. I thought you played well". Amelie said as she smiled. "Amelie, I want to talk to you about something it is not about tennis". I say as I cross the room and sit next to Amelie on the brown sofa. "Amelie, I know we have grown closer in the past year and I do not want to upset you". "What is it? Do you want to fire me because I am eight months pregnant?" "No of course not! Amelie I am trying to tell you how I feel. Just let me finish". Amelie slowly rises from the sofa but I grab her hand. "Andy no you are a married man!" "Amelie please, I love you!" Amelie pushes me away. "How is this possible Andy I am a lesbian! You know I am not sexually attracted to men". "This is not true, or have you forgotten the night in Miami last December when we made love!" I cried out. "Andy please, we were both drunk I had just broken up with my girlfriend and you were comforting me. It did not mean anything ". "It did mean something I was in a slump Amelie but you believed in me! You guided me up the ATP tour rankings! I love you Amelie!" Amelie turned her back to me and released my hand. "Amelie are you pregnant with my baby!" "No I told you I asked Fabrice Santoro to be the sperm donor". Amelie explained as she continued to not look at me. I grabbed Amelie and tears are streaming down her face. I kiss Amelie passionately on the lips and she responds. I feel her breasts they are swollen yet also tender. Amelie pulls away from me and smacks me across the face. "You fuckimg liar you married that bitch Kim Sears!" Amelie continues to hit me but I grab her hands and I hug her as we both cry. "Amelie I am getting an anullment I want out from Kim!" "Whatever, that is what you married men always say!" Amelie screamed. "Amelie I need to know are you having my baby!" I shake Amelie but she refused to say anything she pulls away from me and sits on the sofa. "Yes Andy I am having your baby but I want full custody of the child". "Amelie we cannot make that decision now. I think we should wait until the baby is born". "You always have an answer for everything. I wonder if Kim knows?" Amelie asked. "Amelie I love you and not Kim!" I yell. "No Andy this is not true because you married her. You treat me like garbage yet you live your perfect life with Kim". "Amelie this is what I am trying to tell you. I broke up with Kim my lawyers have already set everything in motion. My marriage to Kim is over!" I touch Amelie cheek as a single tear streams down her face and I kiss her. Amelie is not holding back she kisses me tenderly on the lips. I pull Amelie towards me and I kiss her neck, ear lobes, and her arms. I carefully pull Amelie T shirt up and I kiss her breasts she moans with desire. Amelie pulls off my shirt and leggings. My nine inch Scottish cock is so hard. I pull Amelie panties off and my tongue massages her clitoris. Amelie cries out as she grabs the arm of the sofa to steady herself. She opens her legs wider as my tongue moves deeper into her vagina. Amelie is relaxed as I place my finger on her clitoris as her face turns red. Amelie pussy is sweet I continue to lick her labia majora and minora as her moans grow louder and louder. I grab the condom from my wallet and I place it on my nine inch cock. I enter Amelie slowly as her lips press against my stiff cock. I begin to thrust harder and deeper into Amelie kissing her with ferocious passion. We are lost in limbo not knowing where we are going. Amelie climaxes first and cries with a French accent "Andy!Andy!" "I am here Amelie" and I explode into the condom. I roll off of Amelie while she gets up and grabs a towel from a laundry pile in the hallway. We both clean up. We sit quietly for ten minutes. " The British media will have a field day if the truth comes out". Amelie sighs. "What do you think will be the bigger story that I am a baby daddy or that I had sex with my lesbian coach?" We both laugh and ponder for a moment. "Andy I am scared". " I am to Amelie but I need you in my life I love you not Kim. Kim is just a spoiled rich girl she is lazy and is a gold digger. I want a woman in my life who loves me for me." "Andy we need to take this slow. You are the first man I ever had sex with. I think we need to be cautious".


	2. Andy is lost without Amelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the grief sex, in London a few weeks ago, Amelie returns to Switzerland while Andy heads to North America for the summer hardcourt season. Andy loses in the second round of Washington DC despite having Jonas Bjorkman along with him he still cannot stop thinking about Amelie.

The press conference was irritating and annoying for Andy Murray after his shock second round loss to Russian Teymuraz Gabashbili 6-4 4-6 7-6 in Washington DC. The press kept on hounding Murray wondering if his heart was not really into the match. Andy was annoyed, tired and as he sat in his bed at the hotel in Washington he felt sad. Andy liked Jonas Bjorkman the Swede is a mellow gut very kind and friendly. However, Andy knew in his heart Jonas is not Amelie. Amelie was constantly on Andy's mind the passionate grief sex they had was the hottest sex in his life. Yes, Andy married Kim Sears but he did not really love her. Kim is the trophy wife. Judy Murray insisted Andy marry Kim even though he knew it was publicity reasons only. Andy saw Kim as his possession it was not real love. Over the years, Andy realized Kim seemed obsessed with fame, getting on the covers of the Daily Mail or the Sun. Kim was a dumb bimbo, a gold digging slut who wanted fame and fortune. Andy also found Kim boring she was a leach who had no particular talent or skill. Sure, Kim painted but for intellectual stimulation Andy knew in heart Amelie was the woman he truly loved. Now, at 1:07am in the morning, Andy knew Amelie probably was resting in Geneva she was in the last few weeks of her pregnancy. Andy did not want to upset Amelie yet she was in his subconscious. Andy decided to take his black underwear off and he grabbed the lubrication from the drawer he started to think about Amelie. Andy's thick nine inch Scottish cock got hard just imagining Amelie in the room and hearing her French accent. "Bonjour Andy" whenever Amelie spoke to Andy in French it turned him on and drove him wild. Andy was at a cross roads he cares about Kim yet Amelie is the mother of his child. Andy tossed and turned on the bed rubbing his toned muscular body against the bed sheets. Andy imagined Amelie was beneath him and he was fucking her hard. Andy imagined Amelie saying "oh la la" over and over again and again pleading with Andy to make love to her. Andy realized people in the tennis world suspected he is sexually attracted to Amelie but he would deny it. In the privacy of Andy's Washington DC hotel room he knew the truth. Andy ejaculated across his muscular thighs and turned over saying "Amelie I love you". Andy turned over and he knew now everything was going to be okay. He could get a good might sleep knowing in his heart Amelie is by his side.


	3. Andy and Amelie talk about their future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing in the fourth round of the US OPEN Andy Murray is at a cross roads all he thinks and dreams about is Amelie Mauresmo. There is a big secret the pair share but are desperate to keep silent.

"Amelie, please we need to talk pick up the phone and speak to me". Andy waited as the phone ringed there was only a one hour time difference between London and Geneva. After three rings Andy sighed as Amelie picked up the phone. It was one O' clock in the afternoon in Geneva Switzerland and Amelie Mauresmo was in a fowl mood. "What do you want Andy? Why are you calling me?" Amelie asked as she yawned. "Are you tired, I did not know you were sleeping" Andy replied. "Oh so suddenly now you care about the mother of your child? Suddenly now about a month since your son was born now you contact me Andy!" Amelie snapped. "Look Amelie wr agreed I would be the sperm donor for your baby but I never thought you wanted me in the child's life". "Andy I chose you as the sperm donor because you are kind, sensitive, wonderful man". Amelie smiled she had hid her feelings for Andy for a long time but she was finding it increasingly difficult to. Amelie knew Andy was in a rock and a hard place. The bitch wife Kim Sears all she cared about is fashion, beauty, and being seen in public. Yes Kim Sears fit the heterosexual male ideal of female beauty but there was something phony and fake about her. Was it the wannabe Farrah Fawcett hair style or the annoying T shirts? Amelie could not stand the bitch she knew she needed to find a creative way to destroy Andy Murray marriage. "Amelie, you know I have stron feelings for you! You know I love you so much!" Andy cried on the phone. " You need to tell Kim the truth about the baby Andy you got no choice! You either tell her or she will find out the hard way!" Amelie snarled as she slapped her hand on the hard wooden table. "Is this a threat? Are you trying to scare me Amelie? " Andy asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Andy we made love many times and created a beautiful baby boy our son Aaron! Why can you not spend time with your son?" Amelie inquired. " You know that Kim can never know we slept together! You will not destroy my marriage!" Amelie laughed uncontrollably. "Are you serious? When the press sees Aaron they will know he is your son!" "I will give you anything Amelie name your price!" "I do not want money I want you Andy!" Andy cried. " I love you so much Amelie I just want to kiss you touch you and make love to you". "How fast can you reach Geneva? I imagine you can be here in a few hours right?" Amelie said with a feeling of doubt. "Yes I am on my way Amelie I need to be with you". Andy Murray hung up the phone and wondered what lie he would tell Kim?


End file.
